


Happy Christmas, Albus

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Canon Gay Relationship, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Gellert Grindelwald, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: It's 1918 at Hogwarts with Christmas rapidly approaching.  Gellert has a wonderful present to give Albus if he can just pull Albus' attention away from grading papers.   Can de-ageing himself back to age sixteen when Gellert first met Albus do the trick?





	Happy Christmas, Albus

Disclaimer:  Albus and Gellert belong to JKR.  Just when I didn’t think I could love her more, she invents this tragically beautiful romance for Dumbledore that was hinted at in FB2.  And we don’t even know all the details!  There are still three movies to go!

A/N:  This is a fluffy little ‘fix-it’ oneshot for Dumbledore.  Hope you enjoy!

.~.

_Happy Christmas, Albus_

Hogwarts Castle, 1918  
  
Albus sat at his desk, absentmindedly rolling his quill in his right hand as he read a student’s mediocre essay on patronuses.  A tall Christmas tree twinkled in the corner of his office, a reminder that he should probably be doing something more festive to celebrate the holiday season.  A dusting of snow had fallen outside, not nearly enough to halt the Hogwarts Express.  Albus was leaving Hogwarts tomorrow to visit Aberforth and Ariana, who still lived in the old Dumbledore home in Godric’s Hollow.  Aberforth was bringing his fiancé home to meet Albus for the first time.  Albus imagined that once they married, Ariana would have the house to herself.    
  
After graduating Hogwarts at twenty-one, Ariana started a new life for herself as a gardener.  Connecting with nature seemed to reduce her still lingering anxiety.  She had a greenhouse in the backyard and had made a successful business out of selling flowers, plants, and herbal home remedies.  Albus could almost imagine his childhood home filled with crimson and white poinsettias, which thrived under Ariana’s care.  It would be good to see both of his siblings, who he kept in touch with weekly by owl.  Albus didn’t understand those people who claimed it was so difficult to stay in touch with family.  To him it came quite naturally.  Family was the most important thing that had mattered to Albus until one fateful day when he finally met his match.  
  
Although Albus had vowed to finish grading these papers by tonight, he allowed his memory to drift to the distant past.  He recalled that fateful day at Flourish and Blotts, one that would change his life for the better.    Then Albus remembered what happened directly after he met that beautiful blonde boy all those years ago.  Albus had felt an unexplainable pull towards him, which transcended all rational thought.  They’d apparated into Bathilda’s home, stripped down, kissed, and then…  
  
“Hello, Professor Dumbledore,” a low voice spoke into Albus’ left ear.   Albus felt someone’s hot breath on the back of his neck, which caused him to both jump and shiver.  Then Albus let out a sigh of relief when he saw who it was. 

Blue and grey eyes gleamed in the darkness, the familiar sight calming Albus’ racing heart.   “Merlin’s beard, Gellert,” Albus scolded, but his voice was tinged with affection.  “Don’t scare me like that.”  
  
“It’s _Professor_ Grindelwald now,” Gellert reminded him with a wink, conjuring a floating blue light to shine overhead.  He pulled up a chair to sit next to Albus, the blue rays illuminating his chiseled cheekbones.    
  
Albus smiled.  “So it is.  I’m glad I persuaded you to work here.  It’s much more convenient than when you worked for the Ministry, as we can share quarters here.”  
  
“I enjoyed being an auror but having to take down Lord Mordred really soured my opinion of the job.”  Gellert winced.  “I’d never felt such powerful dark magic.”  
  
“It took both of us and an army of aurors to bring him down,” said Albus with a shudder.  
  
“I know you wished that we could’ve imprisoned him, but when he cast the killing curse towards you, I reflected it on instinct,” said Gellert.  “It was dumb luck that it took him off guard.  Thank Merlin that Lord Mordred’s death was a catalyst for the end of the muggle war in November.”  
  
“Must we speak of that now?” Albus asked.  “I want to finish grading these papers before we leave tomorrow.”  
  
“How dull,” said Gellert, shaking his head.  “You should do what I do and have your aide do it.”  
  
“Unlike some of us, I actually take my responsibilities seriously.”  Albus gave him a stern stare but it was useless.  Gellert would always do what he wished, even if Albus didn’t approve.  
  
But Gellert didn’t seemed to get the hint that Albus didn’t want to be disturbed.   “Did you know some of the female students are referring to us as ‘Grindeldore’?  I find this title to be distasteful,” said Gellert, shaking his head before realizing something.  “This wouldn’t be your doing, would it?”  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” said Albus, but his twinkling eyes gave him away.  
  
“Our students need to have respect for their teachers,” Gellert grumbled.  “You shouldn’t encourage them.”   
  
“Gell, they know we’re together.  I think it’s harmless.”  Albus glanced down at his left ring finger, which was adorned with a gold band featuring the triangular symbol that brought them together.  Gellert wore the ring’s twin on his left ring finger as well.  While in their teens, they’d lost interest in their quest for the Hallows after a few months, as their own relationship took precedence.  Gellert’s lust for power slowly melted away the more time he spent loving Albus.  They’d bought matching rings two months after they met and had never looked back.  
  
That summer of 1899, Gellert helped Albus manage Ariana even though Aberforth resented his presence.  When it was time for Aberforth to return to Hogwarts, Gellert stayed in Godric’s Hollow, postponing his and Albus’ customary world tour.  He and Albus took care of Ariana for a year until finally coming to the conclusion that they couldn’t manage her on their own.  They placed her in St. Mungo’s on the condition that the staff would promise Ariana wouldn’t have an indefinite stay.  
  
Albus and Gellert searched far and wide on their world tour for a cure for an Obscurial.  Finally they found a gifted healer in Sweden who agreed to try and remove the dark force.  With her help and that of the other hospital healers, Ariana became detached from the Obscurus, which was then destroyed.  She stayed on at St. Mungo’s for a month, relearning how to take care of herself and become independent.  Albus and Gellert cared for her after she came home. They worked with her on controlling her magic and she was ready to attend Hogwarts the following year.  
  
That year, Albus had accepted an assistant teaching position for Transfiguration at Hogwarts while Gellert entered the junior Auror program.  The Ministry was skeptical at first of Gellert’s qualifications given his expulsion from Durmstrang and history with the Dark Arts, but after Gellert proved that he could think from a criminal’s perspective, his dark past became useful and he became invaluable to the Aurors in catching miscreants.  
  
Albus smiled, thinking of what he and Gellert had gotten up to in their teens.  Their youthful drives had somewhat subsided but their passionate love affair remained.  To Albus’ surprise, the sex only got better with time as their emotional intimacy grew.  He hadn’t thought anything could be better than that first day, but he’d been proven wrong over and over.  Learning to completely trust Gellert in bed had been difficult, as Albus had suppressed his sexual feelings for years before they met, but the rewards were great.  Every time they tried something new, Albus’ love for Gellert only grew stronger and vice versa.  Albus knew he was very lucky to find love and a fulfilling career.  Where he was sitting, his future looked very bright indeed.  
  
Buoyed by his happy musings, Albus tried to refocus on grading essays, but Gellert had other ideas. 

“I have something for you,” said Gellert, his voice suddenly sly.  In Albus’ experience, this was a clue that Gellert was about to manipulate the shit out of him.  “It’s a Christmas present of sorts, but I want to give it to you today, as I doubt we’ll get any use out of it when we’re staying with your family.”  
  
“Uh huh,” said Albus, tuning Gellert out.  If he could just finish these last ten papers, he’d be done for the rest of the year.  
  
But Gellert couldn’t wait.  “Maybe this will get your attention.”  
  
Gellert turned his wand on himself and murmured an incantation.  He turned towards the mirror in the corner of the office and watched as his features slowly melted away to reveal his sixteen year old self, the exact age that he’d been when they’d first met.  
  
“Albus, look at me,” Gellert ordered, just as he’d done that summer before their first joining.    
  
Albus looked up from his papers.  “What?”  Then Albus’ heart skipped a beat as he gazed at the teenaged Gellert.  Albus swallowed hard, awe and surprise both present on his face.  “Gell.  Merlin, I forgot how beautiful you used to be.”  Albus ran his fingers through Gellert’s long blonde hair, which he missed.  Gellert preferred to have it cut short these days, to Albus’ dismay.   
  
“Used to be?  I’m not beautiful now?”  Gellert teased, pleased by Albus’ reaction.  
  
“You know what I mean,” said Albus, eagerly drinking his fill of young Gellert.  “Oh, Gell, you’re so gorgeous!  How did you...”  
  
“I found a de-aging spell in one of the ancient tomes in the Restricted section.”  Gellert wore a proud smirk.  “After searching for years, the answer was right here at Hogwarts!  I tested the spell on Dippet’s cat before casting it on myself.”  
  
“Do you know the counter curse?”  Albus asked.   That had happened once, when they were boys.  Gellert had cast a spell on himself but hadn’t thought to research the counter curse.   He lived with a pig’s tail for a week before he could find the spell to remove it.  
  
“We don’t need one - it wears off after a few hours,” Gellert assured him.  “Although the book says it shouldn’t be used more than once a month.”  
  
“Then we’d better take advantage of it,” said Albus. 

 _Now_ Gellert had Albus’ full attention.   
  
“Ready?”  Gellert asked, raising his wand and pointing it at his lover.  
  
“Please, Gell,” Albus whispered.   
  
Gellert muttered a spell and suddenly Albus was transformed in to his eighteen year old body.   Gellert carefully maneuvered Albus in front of the mirror.   “Here, look at yourself.”

“I’d all but forgotten,” said Albus, reaching for his long auburn hair but finding that it was cut short.   The cares around his eyes had disappeared.   His beard was gone.  Only his eyes remained the same.  
  
“Now we can reenact the day we met,” Gellert reminded him.   
  
Albus’ youthful cheeks colored a deep red.  “I…uh.. what?”  
  
“I know this has always been a fantasy of yours – you mentioned it years ago.  There’s no need to be embarrassed, love,” said Gellert, chastely kissing Albus’ cheek.  “You’ve always supported my fetishes and fantasies over the years.  This is no different.”  
  
Albus rolled his eyes.  “I'll say.  That’s how we ended up with this.”  He reached for the silver pendant that hung around Gellert’s neck which contained two drops of their blood fused together.  “I promised you I’d stay true but you insisted that we make a blood pact to seal it.”  
  
“You did it to make me happy,” said Gellert. 

“Yes,” said Albus, glancing back at his papers.  If he could just get them done now, he could focus on Gellert for the rest of the month.  “I really need to finish these,” said Albus, although his resolve was rapidly crumbling.   

“You can finish them later.  Now it’s my turn to make you happy.  Please, _mein Liebling_ ,” Gellert purred, smoothing out strands of Albus’ auburn hair that had fallen in front of his face.  “Let me remind you just how good it can be between us.”  
  
Albus glared at him.  It looked like his papers wouldn’t be getting graded until after Christmas.  “That’s not playing fair.  You _know_ what it does to me when you use German endearments.”  
  
“When have I ever played fair?” Gellert chuckled before his gaze turned predatory.  “Are you ready for me to fuck you against the wall, just like that day when we first met?  I know that’s what you want, Albus.”  
  
Well past his breaking point, Albus surged forward to meet Gellert and whimpered just as their lips met, anticipating so much more.

.~.

After they finally made it back to their quarters, Gellert helped a slightly sore but smiling Albus into bed.   He muttered a healing spell, removing any discomfort that Albus might be experiencing.   Gellert pulled Albus into his arms, curled around him, and whispered, “Happy Christmas, Albus.  Thank you for trusting me, today and back in 1899.”

“I’m glad I did.” Albus turned around to give Gellert a besotted smile.  “Happy Christmas, Gellert, my darling.”   

  
The End

.~.  
  
A/N:  I’m considering working on a smut fic where Albus and Gellert are teenagers and after they first meet, they go at it like fifteen minutes later in Bathilda’s house LOL.  I would usually have Albus get to know Gellert first before taking such a big step but this time I thought it would be fun if they just had to get it out of their system first before planning their future together.  Would anyone be interested in reading that?


End file.
